Kim's detour
by wilhelmina-murray
Summary: OneShotLike. So, the usual: Kim misses Edward and ends up near the castle. Imaginative, I know!


Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own these lovely characters, they belong to the wonderful Mr. Tim Burton :) Love ya, Tim! Just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

A/N: I got frustrated from the small amount of happy EdwardxKim stories around, so I decided to write one of my own. It's short, I know, my apologies. Reviews would be totally absolutely wonderful! :)

xXxXx

Kim just couldn't get him out of her thoughts. It was inconceivable to even imagine forgetting him; he was the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. Her heart ached to see him again, yet she knew it was impossible. Suburbia could easily turn into an angry mob again, especially towards her once they found out she had lied to them all.

It had been six months since Edward returned to his lonely castle, and nobody had spoken of him since. It was a taboo, mentioning Edward. People had mixed emotions about the whole incident, so they decided to forget all about it.

Kim's emotions, however, were all but mixed: she felt strong love and missed her Edward enormously. Yes, he was hers, she knew it. And she wanted to be his, more than anything else in the entire world.

Kim hardly noticed the world around her anymore. She was okay, she joked and laughed with her friends and studied and went shopping. But she never was really there. She had that distant, far-off look in her eyes and more often than not her thoughts started to wander. She was constantly aware of Edward, all alone in his dark castle.

She dreamt of the look on his face, after she said she loved him; the way he simply closed his eyes slowly said more than all the words his mouth had ever uttered put together.

Kim knew she'd never be whole again without him.

If only things had turned out differently, she said to herself every night. If only…

xXxXx

Edward was lying on the lawn in his private garden, enjoying the sunshine. He was good at enjoying life's little things, and sunshine was one of his favorites. The way the bright rays of light caressed his face felt so good it made him smile widely, which was something he rarely did.

Although he had gotten used to living by himself, he missed the family life in the suburbia. But even that he could have lived without; what he really missed was Kim. He had an unexplainable feeling in the pit of his stomach all the time, and he was sure it had very much to do with the most gorgeous living being in the entire world: Kim.

Edward had little knowledge about feelings and emotions, but his Inventor had told him about some of the strongest ones, and one of them was called love. Edward was quite sure this certain feeling in the area of his stomach was love, or something related to love; after all, Kim had told him she felt that way for him.

But Edward had never been informed of the way love made you hurt like a fire burning your insides. The Inventor had never mentioned the sheer pain of loving someone wonderful and unique and far, far away. At least it felt far away to Edward, even if it was only "downtown" from his point of view.

Edward stopped smiling and closed his eyes slowly. Again he felt the all-too-familiar feeling of something moist rolling down his pale cheek.

xXxXx

Every day after school Kim took an unnecessary detour back home that gave her a good five minutes of excellent view of the black, aloof castle on top of the mountain. She always looked at it as long as she could and savored her happy memories of the man inside it. But every time she ended up remembering only her sadness and loss, which made her run back home in fear of gossiping people.

This day, however, she had started thinking about the way she danced in the snow Edward had made for her. She smiled happily, closed her eyes and started dancing slowly on the pavement. Nobody was around – she had checked, as she always did – and she really gave herself into the dance. Already quite near the castle, she started drifting closer towards it, along the pavement, slowly but surely.

xXxXx

After lying in the sun again, Edward got up slowly and carefully, snipping around with his scissors as he did so. Normally he kept a good distance to the gates leading out of the castle grounds, but this time he wandered closer to them, noticing an unkempt bush and wanting to trim it a bit. He strolled casually around, making his way slowly to the bush, snipping other bushes on his way. A little snip here, a little snip there… As he finally reached his destination, he happened to glance through the gate.

He saw someone advancing along the pavement in a very strange way indeed: hopping and spinning around again and again. It was peculiar, no-one dared to come near the castle these days. Edward smiled a little; he found the strange character bouncing about very amusing.

Edward started to trim the bush gently, and fashioned it into a large apple in no-time.

Doing the final, finishing touches on the bush, Edward glanced up from his work and noticed the funny person much, much nearer to the castle now; he could see that it was a she in question, and that she was wearing a bright red dress.

Not really thinking, his curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly walked towards the gates for a better look.

As he recognized the girl, he froze, and felt his breathing quicken as his heart pounded like a hammer in his delicate chest.

"Kim." he whimpered silently.

xXxXx

Waltzing down the pavement, Kim had totally lost track of time and space. Suddenly realizing the fact, she opened her eyes and looked around in shock.

She had come all the way down the street towards Edward's castle, and there she was, standing only a short distance away from those infamous gates. Her heart stopped beating, and when it started again, it was a hundred times faster than usual. She swallowed, and lifted her gaze to the gates.

She saw him. Against all odds, Edward was standing at the gates at precisely the same moment Kim had accidentally ended up near them. She couldn't believe her eyes.

All those feelings she had felt during the last six months spent apart from this amazing being flooded over her. She felt better than she could have imagined herself to feel in months, and that was only from simply laying her eyes on him, just seeing him.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, she started walking towards the gates. She was nervous, even frightened: what if he just ran away from her, leaving her there?

But she couldn't stop walking. She smiled a little, nervous smile, and walked onwards. Step after step, the gate came closer.

xXxXx

Edward couldn't believe his eyes: Kim. And what's more: Kim was coming to him. Kim, his Kim, was defying the danger that lurked within the suburb, inside the minds of the gossiping housewives.

He was so happy.

He was so terrified.

What if she just stopped walking, turned back, and ran away?

Edward didn't know how to be, so he just was. He merely stood there, gazing intently upon the beautiful girl coming to him.

He had dreamt of this moment so many times, and here it was. He felt guilty about being so happy about it. He knew that when it came to him and Kim, things just weren't meant to be.

xXxXx

Only a few feet, and she could touch the gate with her out-stretched hand. A few steps, and she'd be near him again, she could touch him again, maybe even kiss him again. Softly. Like she had before.

Step, and another step.

She stopped walking, and looked into those mesmerizing eyes for the first time in six months. She felt so good, she could feel his eyes on hers.

Slowly, she advanced one last step, and lifted one arm to touch his face gently, from between the iron bars of the gate. He didn't flinch, he didn't step back; he closed his eyes and one single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Can I come in?" she whispered softly.

Edward didn't answer right away; he leaned his cheek gently against her palm and kept his eyes closed.

"Yes", he finally said, not moving.

Kim pulled her hand slowly away and opened the gate, never taking her eyes off Edward's closed ones. She stepped inside, slid the gate closed again, and made her way into Edward's arms, just like she had done last Christmas Eve by the window of her family's living room.

Edward didn't open his eyes, he just pressed his head against hers, and embraced her carefully.

"I thought I'd never see you again", Edward said quietly.

"Same here", Kim answered with a broken voice: she was on the verge of tears.

xXxXx

Edward felt the odd feeling in his stomach lifting in a way, and expanding, making him shiver a little. He liked the way he felt, his Kim in his arms. He smiled a little, but she couldn't see it, for her head was pressed against his shoulder and she had closed her eyes tightly.

Edward wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't press the matter. He was perfectly happy now. He could feel Kim's soft breathing against his leathery shoulder and smell the sweet scent of her hair. He knew Kim would have been better off without him, but somehow he couldn't stand the thought of being apart from her again. He didn't want the painful feeling back.

After a long and sweet moment, Kim lifted her head slightly and looked into his eyes, which he finally opened. He saw her moist cheeks and knew she had cried, but he didn't dare to try and dry those breathtakingly beautiful eyes with his sharp hands. In spite of the tears, she smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile Edward had ever seen.

"Edward, I've missed you!" Kim almost yelped, and tightened her grip around him.

Edward remembered what Kim had done when he had last seen her: she had pressed her lips against his. He felt like doing that again. He lowered his head slowly, and closed his eyes again.

Kim had noticed his intentions and met his lips halfway. Edward shivered again, and he felt Kim do the same in his embrace. They both felt warm and beautiful.

Squeezing him tightly, Kim pulled slowly away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against Edward's.

"Come with me", she whispered. Edward opened his eyes and looked surprised.

"Where?" he asked her with a silent voice she could barely hear.

"I don't know, but we've got the rest of our lives to find out", Kim said, looking deeply into his eyes and smiling calmly.

Edward knew that she had made a choice. Kim just realized she had made up her mind about something she hadn't even noticed herself thinking about.

"Will you be okay?" Edward asked, excited but worried.

"I will never be okay without you, Edward. If you come with me, I'll always be okay", Kim whispered to him, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I will then" he said, and saw Kim's eyes light up with happiness.

He saw in her eyes the same feeling he felt inside. The pit of his stomach seemed to have disappeared entirely; there was only a sweet haze in his heart that seemed to make him float in the air.


End file.
